Gardening
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Shikamaru is trying to learn about gardening and flowers to impress Ino. He asks Hinata for help but will his interests shift to the quiet mouse instead? Request by Zombie-Fighter007. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know, a hetero story! XD It was a request (from a LONG time ago and happened to find it while cleaning my room) by Zombie-Fighter007 so I figured I may as well try. I don't know if there will be any lemons, tell me if you reallllyyyyy want one, just so ya know. This isn't a top priority story, just something to dabble with when I feel like. For some reason, I find writing hetero relationship stories weird… ^^; Anyway, enjoy. And yes, this is when they were younger, genin in fact. The beginning will be. I am thinking about making any lemons requests a fast foward in time sort of thing.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How bothersome.

Shikamaru Nara was grumbling to himself about how girls were so troublesome and asking himself why he even bothered liking them? He never got very far with this argument because he wasn't attracted to guys and unless he wanted to become a hermit, girls it was.

The girls he was grumbling about was none other than Ino Yamanaka, pat of his squad and one of the most beautiful konoichi around. If one could ignore her rather vain tendencies and obsession with a certain raven haired individual.

He wasn't sure why he even tried to catch her attention, other than that shiny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and coy attitude.

Maybe that was why. Or maybe that it was expected of him.

He was currently walking around the training grounds, trying to think of a way to get closer to her and peak her interest. His best bet would probably be something with flowers, maybe show here how good of a gardener he but truly, Shikamaru wasn't one to do something that required effort since his hobbies consisted of napping, cloud watching, and daydreaming.

Still thinking, he brushed a few strand of his brown hair out of his face and paused when he saw a figure tending to a small clutch of flowers. The tan coat with dark blue pants alerted him that it was Hinata Hyuuga who was bending over the flowers and tending to them. The sun glinted off her blue black hair, short as it was, and though he couldn't see her eyes, he was sure the lavender depths were full of tenderness.

An idea formed in his mind, well popped up really. The genin was sure that she would agree, she loved to please people he knew.

Walking up to her, he made sure that his stride was just as lazy as always and so it gave her time to feel his presence before he talked.

"Hinata?" He asked as soon as he reached her, standing a foot behind her.

She turned, a timid smile on her lips, and nodded. "Yes Shikamaru?"

"I was wondering you would help me with my gardening skills…" The Nara smiled in return to help her feel more comfortable. She was always such a hesitant person, wanting to please everyone and hating herself if she couldn't.

"Of course Shikamaru, I'd love to help you," Hinata's smile became more confident, she knew her way around soil. She didn't ask why, it wasn't her business to pry into his reasons but she had become fond of the lazy genius. "When would you like me to help?"

"How about we meet here tomorrow, right after lunch?" It was the soonest he could get away, what with training, chores and the like.

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

He waved as he turned and made his way back to his home, thinking all the while. Hinata was such a nice girl, any guy would be lucky to have her but he was interested in someone else. A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

Hinata turned back to the flowers her attention had been on before the other had arrived and smiled to herself. Tomorrow was looking like it would be fun, something different than the usual things she did every day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, I know. But I'm just getting warmed up! =D Like or no like?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got a few reviews in the few days it's been up so it has given me enough motivation to post another chapter! I'm really just doing it a chapter at a time, not working ahead either so if anybody wants a certain tidbit in the story just say so in your review! Like maybe a cute moment. W Thanks everyone for your support!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning greeted him with annoying bright sunshine. Groaning, he flopped over and tried to go back to sleep but the light was persistent. With a loud sigh, he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. Blowing a few strands of brown hair out of his eyes, Shikamaru crawled over to his closet and took out his clothes. Slipping on the pants, fishnet shirt, jacket, and his shoes, he went down stairs and had some rice porridge for breakfast since everyone else had eaten and started the day.

His morning passed quickly, feeding the deer and cleaning around. The male worked through the hours until he was supposed to meet Hinata for his lesson in gardening. Playing in the dirt… He wasn't looking forward to it but he did want to impress Ino and he could think of no other way. Well, other than suddenly turning emo and even though he had the attitude down pat, he didn't feel like making an effort to look the part. Sasuke was the queen of emo.

"Finally," Shikamaru yawned, downing some rice for lunch before he began to walk to the training grounds. He waved at Naruto as he grinned and enthusiastically waved back before skipping off to get some ramen as he usually did this time of day.

He arrived at the spot, the flowers looking up to the sun for the light that would help give them much needed substance. Leaning against a tree, he waited for her.

Hinata Hyuuga was a little flustered. Well, more so than usual. She was looking forward to her time with Shikamaru Nara more than she should have. Besides, she liked Naruto right? Those sparkly blue eyes that shined with happiness, his loud voice and manner and his orange jumpsuit that was nearly as loud as his attitude.

She walked nearer the meeting spot and saw that the Nara had arrived before her. She was on time so she didn't have to worry about being late.

"Hello Shikamaru."

He inclined his head in her direction, a small smile on his lips. "Afternoon Hinata. So how do we start?"

She took off her small pack and went over to a spot slightly away from the flowers he had been looking at. "I brought some gardening tools, seeds, and water for you to use."

Settling on the ground next to her, the shadow manipulator looked over the things she had brought. A fork looking thing and a small shovel were set next to a paper packet and a water bottle. He picked up the fork. "What is this for?"

She smiled behind her hands. "That is to break up the soil to make it easier to dig into and for the roots to take hold." She held out her hand. "I'll show you."

Giving her the tool, Shikamaru watched her as she stuck it in the ground and twisted it around, sometimes bringing up chucks and breaking them up. Soon, the patch of dirt was toiled and ready for digging.

"Now use the shovel to make three holes an inch apart and about the length of your hand deep," Hinata said, handing the other genin the spade.

He took it and dug into the dirt, doing as she asked and made the holes that would house the seeds. In a few minutes, three neat depressions in the ground were ready for seeds.

"Good job!" The chakra wielder smiled with a hint of pride in her voice, not that it was hard to sig in the dirt but she knew that praise always made someone feel good about themselves.

Shikamaru felt warmth bloom in his chest at her words and also a pinkish tint was on his cheeks though he wondered about it, why was he blushing at something so simple? Though that smile did make Hinata look less timid and that sparkle in her lavender eyes was quite appealing… Wait, what?

"Now you need to put the seeds in," she took the packet and ripped it open. "Hold out your hand."

Doing so, a tiny pile of seeds landed on the palm of his hand. "What type of flowers are these?"

A slightly mischievous smile on her lips, Hinata had looked down she he wouldn't see it. "It's a surprise. You'll see if they grow and if they do, it'll show me that you have learned how to take care of them. Now separate them into even piles and drop them into the holes, cover them with soil and use all the water on them."

Counting out the seeds, he dropped four into each hole and covered them with dirt, patting it down a little, and pouring water on each spot.

"And now you have to come back every day and water them to make sure they will grow but don't drown them, just enough to make the soil moist," she said, looking at his handy work with approval. "I'll come back each day after lunch to help you okay?"

He would have sighed if it hadn't been for the pride he saw on Hinata's face since it sounded like work and work wasn't his thing but he had enjoyed spending time with her and noticed that she wasn't as shy when they were alone or maybe since Naruto wasn't here. Everyone except the loud mouth knew about her crush on him and she was always bumbling about when he was near. For some reason, that made him feel put out but they were supposed to meet tomorrow which made him brighten up a little.

"Sounds good," Shikamaru said, smiling and stood. "I'll see you here tomorrow."

Nodding, Hinata stood as well and brushed some dirt off her front. "Tomorrow."

And so both genin turned and left, both with smiles on their lips and eagerly awaiting tomorrow's promised meeting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like they are starting to like each other!! Remember, tell me anything you want to happen~ =D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After a while I am finally getting back to this story. I got some suggestions from my reviewers and tried to include as many as possible since this is meant to be amusing as well as cute. I've been thinking about doing another Bleach story, a few actually, but they are not progressing the way I want them to. So here I am working on the next chapter for Gardening. I really would like some input on if anyone wants sex between these two since that would mean a time skip, even I am not too much of a pervert to make kids do each other. Soooo, here goes!**

And so it went.

Each day after lunch they would meet at the spot where the flowers were planted, enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other a little bit more every time.

Soon a week had passed and they barely noticed.

This day was particularly bad, rain pouring and pounding down everything that was around. Shikamaru had grown attached to his little seedlings, green shoots sprouting up from the ground and this torrential downpour did not bode well for the weak little plants. Ignoring the fact he hadn't grabbed a coat, he was out the door and running to the spot he had come to value.

His mother stood at the doorway, watching him go with a small smile on her lips. Her son was starting to gain an interest in something other than sleeping and cloud gazing, knowing that a certain blue-black haired girl with violet eyes was the reason. She'd heard from Asuma and Kurenai, both of their sensei's, and various others who had stumbled upon the genin that their friendship had formed and bloomed into something much more dear. It was about damn time.

Nearing the clearing with his carefully attended flowers, he found someone had beat him there. Hinata was busying setting up a little tent that would shelter the weak plants from the rain until it passed. Chagrined to have been beaten, the Nara approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder once she was finished.

Feeling something touch her shoulder, she turned and was faced with an exceptionally close brunette. A blush flared over her pale cheeks as she hurried to take a step back to distance them. But her foot got caught in the rapidly slickening grass and Hinata started to fall backward.

Brown eyes widening, he reached out and grabbed the girl, pulling her against him to stop them both from falling. Shikamaru sighed in relief as they both remained upright but felt a blush of his own color his cheeks, noticing how close their bodies were pressed against each other. He looked down to see how Hinata was faring and was meet with something that totally disarmed him.

Violet eyes were gazing up at him, wide and vulnerable, as she clung to him for support she didn't really need at the moment. No matter how hard she tried, the Hyuuga could seem to unclench her hands from the vest they were gripping.

Not exactly aware of his body moving, he found himself leaning down towards the stunned girl. A few moments passed before his lips landed gently on top of the hers.

Both stilled at the contact, unsure of whether to pull back or push closer. As moments passed, shivering racked both their bodies and they pulled back to lock gazes.

"It's getting cold," Shikamaru said, feeling a bit stupid for stating the obvious but they needed to get out of the rain or they would get sick.

Hinata nodded, holding onto the other. "W-we should get out of the rain…"

A small smile formed on his face as he picked the smaller body up in his arms and got them back to his house in record time. His mother was there, waiting with towels in her arms. "Here you two, don't srip all over my clean floors," she chastised but she was smiling as she said it.

"H-hai," Hinata replied as she was set down and took a towel to dry herself off.

Shikamaru took one as well, rubbing the rough material over his hair and body until he was only slightly damp. Waiting until his fellow genin was done as well, he took both towels and handed them to his mother who took them away. "Maybe you should spend the night here Hyuuga-kun since it is getting so bad outside. I'll call your father to let him know." And with that, she was gone.

And the two were faced with a night together.

Not that either didn't enjoy the prospect of it, it was just unnerving and awkward as these are at first. And at such a young age where love was barely conceived past the few chaste kisses that were normally shared.

Dinner was shared between the four of them, Shikamaru, his parents, and Hinata in peace. Pleasant conversation was exchanged and Hinata was able to converse without any embarrassing mishaps for which they were all grateful.

All too soon night approached and they were both confined to Shikamaru's bedroom. It was modest, clean, and held a single futon.

"You can have the futon Hinata, I'll sleep on the floor," the youngest Nara said and made to get out a pad to create a makeshift bed on the floor.

"No! I couldn't impose on you like that…" Hinata mumbled before looking down and shyly not meeting his eyes. They had kissed after all, wasn't this supposed to be more awkward? Why didn't it feel that way? It felt…comfortable.

"What do you suggest then?" Puzzlement was clear in his voice as he asked the other.

"C-could we…" She paused and started to speak again, her voice quieter. "C-could we share the bed?" Her face was pink with embarrassment at such a suggestion but it was innocent enough right? They would both be more comfortable and it would be warmer for both of them.

Startled by the idea, especially coming from the timid Hinata, he wasn't sure how to respond until he thought about it a little more. "If you want we could… Though we need to change out of these wet clothes." Going over to his closet, he pulled out pants and shirt for her and picked a pair of pants for himself to sleep in. Taking the items of clothing, Shikamaru handed them to Hinata with a smile. "I"ll go change in the bathroom." Taking his pants, he let the room and went to change.

Hesitantly, she took the articles of fabric and slipped out of her still damp clothes down to her underwear to pull on the baggy shirt and pants. She had to pull the drawstring tight and tied the strings together so it wouldn't fall off her hips.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was in the bathroom stripping off his shirt, vest, and pants to pull up dry pants over his boxers. Stuffing his soiled clothing into the hamper, he left the small room to wlk back to his bedroom, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Hinata said at the request for entrance. She ducked her head down when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Chuckling softly, he went over to the bed and crawled under the covers and waited for her to do the same. Which she did after a moment's hesitation but on the opposite side of the bed.

"Goodnight Hinata," Shikamaru called softly, already falling asleep and he was soon dead to the world.

A smile brightened her face as the boy fell asleep and she snuggled into the covers and joined him in dreamland.

**A/N: Whew! That is done. =] Hope you liked the little fluffiness and I hope it wasn't a bit too much for these two at this age… I am too used to writing hard core yaoi so writing this fluffy story is bit hard for me. Show your support and clicky click! X]**


End file.
